Generally, in case of conducting a facial treatment when making-up one's face and the like, a facial cream and the like is applied on the face to massage the skin spreading and extending the cream by hands. This massage quickens the circulation of the blood, stimulates and refreshes the skin to give a beautiful bare skin. It is convenient if such a treatment can be conducted by using a device with an automatic suction operation since an easy treatment can be done without trouble or labor, the massage of the whole face can be done uniformly and stain in pore of the skin is sucked to remove. For this purpose, a scution device and the like using reciprocate piston type suction pump is developed and partially used. However, in the suction device, there are disadvantages that the skin is hurt because of too large suction force and that users feel unpleasant because of too large noise occurred by driving the suction pump. It is difficult for the conventional device to conduct the effective facial treatment comfortably.